A known image forming apparatus includes a belt unit attached to an apparatus body. For example, the apparatus body has a positioning hole and the belt unit has a positioning protrusion. The positioning protrusion of the belt unit is inserted into the positioning hole of the apparatus body, so that the belt unit is positioned with respect to the apparatus body.